Truth Or Dare, Veronica Kane?
by e-ellens
Summary: It all comes down to the fab four: Lilly, Duncan and Veronica Kane & Logan Echolls. They do what they want, and dont care who they bring along for the ride. With the addition of alcohol, a simple night of Truth or Dare just became very interesting! LoVe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; that privilege belongs to the God, Rob Thomas.

**Truth Or Dare, Veronica Kane?**

My name's Veronica Kane. Yep, you heard right; V.Kane, heiress to the fabled Kane fortune. If you really want to get into details, though, I'm only due one third of the fortune if daddy dearest ever carked it. Not that I want him to; he absolutely adores my older sister Lilly and me... we are seriously "Daddy's Little Angels". My twin brother Duncan, though, is well and truly a mummy's boy. Lilly and I take the piss out of him almost daily, but we love him... we always will.

We have been a trio since, well, forever. Lilly held the social key, Duncan and I were the brains. It was like that all through middle school, although my fabulous sister played up the 'older' card the one year she was in junior high without us.

Personally, I think it backfired on her a little. See, in Lilly's last year of middle school, Logan Echolls moved to Neptune. He and I were Lilly's favourite form of entertainment. She caught the looks we both sent each other, and teased us mercilessly for years. Personally, I think we both needed the break from Lilly and her matchmaking skills.

But then, we were reunited back in junior high... and we whole heartedly became the fabulous four; Lilly, Duncan, Logan and me. Three Kanes and an Echolls.

It was pretty smooth sailing up until sophomore year. Duncan, Logan and I were as close as ever. Lilly, however, started to pull away. She had a following... girls and guys. We, Duncan and I, both got annoyed at everyone fawning over. But I think it bored Lilly in the end. She always came back to us in the end. The fabulous four could always make a party; in the pool house, at Logan's pool house, at the beach. Yeah, generally other people turned up if it were in a public place, but if it got too big, we jetted out of there ASAP.

Of the parties we properly threw, or attended, alcohol was a major factor. Lily and Logan were both tanks. They could easily drink their weight in liquor. Duncan and I, however, were more conservative. Not that we couldn't drink others under the table. No, we just preferred to not wake up the next morning with a blank memory. I guess it spawned off one night. Our fabulous four were sitting around the pool one night, drinking our arses off. Stupidly, Lilly suggested a game of truth or dare.

Well, all of us drank the night away; we all passed out on sun lounges. The next morning, you ask? Yes... I woke up the next morning to Lilly and Duncan's laughs. Lilly and Duncan's laughs at me being stripped down to my bikinis. Me being stripped down to my bikini's with someone's arm wrapped around me. Veronica-frickin-Kane with Logan-frickin-Echolls' arm wrapped around my almost naked body.

I hate it when I drink this much. I'm seriously gonna kill Lilly once I wake up properly.

* * *

AN: Alrighty, this is my first VM fanfic. I have read plenty of them, and I really liked how V was really a Kane... but usually (halfway through) she would turn out to be a Mars. That's so not gonna happen here. At the moment, this story is a stand alone story... but once ive got more written, it will be expanded.

Please click that little purple button, you know you want to. I would love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; that privilege is for the God, R.T

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"So, Miss Veronica Kane, what shall it be this fateful night? Truth or Dare?" Lilly asked with a giggle as she took a sip from her glass.

"Dare!" Veronica squeaked out, on alcohol-induced recklessness, before clamping one of her hands over her mouth, in horror. Logan and Lilly both laughed at their miniature blond. A bubble of laughter escaped from Veronica's lips, before she dropped her drink and clamped both hands over her mouth. Luckily Logan had been sitting behind Veronica; that, and his quick reflexes, saved the glass from smashing.

Lilly laughed loudly at her younger sister's tipsiness, before lying back on her chair to think of an adequate dare. She looked across from her seat on a sun lounge to her younger companions.

Veronica and Duncan were there, of course, as was Logan. Joining them was Meg Manning, Duncan's sweet as sugar girlfriend. Lilly, personally, found her bland as oatmeal. Veronica didn't mind her... she actually found something interesting in that blond haired, blue eyed, pretty in pink cheerleader. But Lilly and Veronica, no matter their differences in opinion when it came to Meg, definitely thought she was an excellent match for their brother.

Richard Casablancas, aka Dick, was sitting across from Logan, playing some kind of card game. They had been friends for years, ever since the Echolls moved in next door to Château De Casablancas. Dick was like a loyal, eager to please Labrador. Lilly found him amusing, Duncan (like Logan) saw him as a good friend, and Veronica was adored by the loveable Labrador. With her bad-arsed mouth, Veronica regularly went toe-to-toe with the blond surfer. For the most part it was just harmless banter between, although it did seem to keep the both of them in line.

In addition to the general 09er group were a couple of V's friends from school. Generally Veronica sat with Logan, Lil and Duncan, but some days she broke away and sat with Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie or Wallace Fennell. Veronica met Mac one day during study hall;

_**Flashback**_

"**Stupid... friiick!!" Veronica muttered, tapping away at her laptop. **_**SOME**_**thing just crashed on a Kane Software trial, and Veronica was having major problems trying to troubleshoot it. "Why can't you just frickin work for once?" she asked sadly, with a sigh.**

"**You having troubles?" a girl with blue streaks in her hair asked, moving slightly closer. Veronica nodded and pushed her laptop across the table. Within minutes, Veronica's laptop was working perfectly, and the software trial was all smooth sailing. "Here, small glitch in the graphics programming. Shouldn't have troubles with it anymore... but you should **_**definitely**_** consider upgrading your processor," the girl said with a smile, holding out her hand. "I'm Mac, by the way."**

**Veronica smiled and returned the shake. "Veronica Kane. You are honestly my new best friend. If I didn't get that working before this afternoon... well, let's just say the boss wouldn't be too happy," she replied with a smirk. "Long story short, they don't particularly ****know**** I ... uh, borrowed one of the trials."**

"**Ooh, Daddy's little angel crosses to the dark side?" Mac asked, with a smile. She shifted into the seat across from Veronica. "Who would've thought the little pixie blonde could have a devil on her shoulder?" Mac laughed at Veronica's outraged look.**

"**WHAT?" she screeched with a laugh. "Pixie blonde? Where on earth did you get that phrase from?"**

Mac and Veronica had been close friends ever since that day in study hall. Mac kept Veronica up to scratch in the latest upgrades and shortcuts, while Veronica opened up a whole new social era for the 'computer nerd'. The story of how Veronica and Wallace met was a different story.

_**Flashback**_

**Logan walked along with one arm slung around each of the Kane girls; Lilly was on his left, Veronica on his right. Duncan walked along next to his twin, and they were all laughing at their latest shenanigans. As they walked past the flagpole, Veronica silently pointed out the crowd, jeering at something. She got an interesting look on her face, and broke away from the rest of the foursome.**

"**Yo, Ronnie!" Logan yelled out, throwing his arms up. "Where you goin?" Before waiting for a response, Logan jogged up to his friend as they pushed their way to the middle of the crowd. What greeted them was ****not**** something you wanted first thing Monday morning; A ****very**** naked, ****very**** uncomfortable teenager, duct taped to the pole.**

"**So, whats going on here?" Lilly's voice whispered into her sister's ear. Veronica only shrugged in reply, slowly patting the various pockets in her messenger bag.**

"**No idea," she replied, finally locating what she wanted, "but it definitely smells of PCH." Veronica pulled out a small pocket knife and walked towards the pole. "You know, Weevil never learns," she added, offhandedly. Duncan rushed up to his sister.**

"**What do you think you're doing?! Do you want to be up there tomorrow?" he whispered urgently into her sister. Little Ronnie just laughed in reply.**

"**I'm doing what's **_**right**_**, Donut. And me up there tomorrow? Do you think Weevil would even dare to try me?" She turned around to the crowd, who had quieted once she pulled out the knife. Everyone knew who ruled the school. With one last glare from the young viper, everyone slowly dispersed.**

"**Go Pirates!" Lilly yelled out, sarcastically, once their new acquaintance was off the pole. "Hey Echolls, do you have any clothes left in your car?" she asked, offhandedly, as she pulled Duncan's jacket from around her shoulders and handing it over. **

Logan, Lily and Duncan still didn't really see why Veronica was such good with Wallace Fenell, but they wrote it off as yet another thing Veronica did differently. She talked back to teachers, regularly went toe to toe with Dick and Logan, and completely turned her back on the rich and famous in favour of spending a day with Mac or Wallace. She was just Veronica, and that's why they loved her.

"Ronnikins, I dare you to kiss someone," Lilly finally said, with a grin, while everyone else groaned. "I know, I know. Immature much? But hey, it's the easiest way to start... specially since Logan is sitting oh so close, V; you wouldn't even to get up to complete it!"

Veronica just pulled a face, before turning to Logan with a grin. She leaned forward slightly, before giggling and jumping up.

"Oi?!" Logan yelled out, throwing up his arms with a smile, whilst everyone else laughed. "So not cool, Ronnie. You're such a tease!"

Veronica just pulled a face as she walked over to where her brother was. She gave him a small smile, before sitting on his lap. Veronica looked around at the other members of the group, grinning to see their shocked expressions. Turning back to her brother, Veronica leaned forward again before quickly turning towards Meg, kissing the tip of her nose.

Veronica just giggled as she returned to her place in front of Logan, as everyone else just stared at Meg and Duncan's shocked looks. "Oh come on, it wasn't that shock-horror," Veronica whined, as she took up a new drink. Leaning back to rest against Logan, Veronica surveyed her friends to decide on their next victim. Her eyes settled on Mac.

"Mackie; my dear Mac-attack. Truth or Dare?" she asked with an evil smirk.

After biting her lip for a second, and taking a sip of her soda, Mac answered quietly, "Truth."

"Oooh!" someone, or two someone's, said in the girliest way possible.

Everyone's head snapped around at the sound of two voices. There they were; Dick and Wallace, both staring at each other in shock and revulsion. Shock for the fact they had both thought the same thing, and revulsion because... well, the fact they had both thought the exact same thing. Lilly and Veronica just looked at each other, before laughing.

"That's so not cool on so many different levels."

* * *

AN: Hey hey, im baaack. Here's another chapter. Ive got up to chapter 5 written, and im going to continue on that later tonight. I'll probably update once a week... so clickie on that little purple bubble. you know you want to ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Lilly and Veronica just looked at each other, before laughing._

"_That's so not cool on so many different levels."_

Veronica tapped her finger to her pursed lips a couple of times, trying to determine a good 'truth' for her friend. V knew enough to know there were some deep, dark secrets in Mac's past. Veronica could usually dig enough to find out _any_thing, within reason, but Mac was off limits. It wasn't even something Mac had said, it was just something Veronica felt was right. Mac was really going to hate her for this question.

"Mackie, don't kill me," Veronica said softly, before taking a sip of her drink. Logan, the only one close enough to hear her, raised an eyebrow with interest. "Mac, what is your deepest, darkest, most unknown secret of your existence?" Veronica threw the question out in one quick breath, before downing the rest of her drink and glancing up at her friend with a worried look.

Mac's face drained of all colour, a look of horror flickering across her face and settling into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it quickly. Lilly looked between Mac and her little sister, frowning slightly; there was definitely some underlying history to that question.

"Alright, either take that truth, or make out with, erm..." Lilly looked around their gathering, pulling at her lip. _'Not Donut, that's just mean. Logan is so totally set aside for little Ronnikins. That leaves Dick or Wallace; Wallace could be totally awkward and weird. Dick, however, would just be hilaaarious.'_ "Take the truth, or make out with Mr Dickie Casablancas. Like, well and truly make out for 20 seconds," Lilly told the pale girl. She glanced briefly around the group, just to confirm there were no objections. Nope, nothing; not a peep from anyone. Almost instantly Mac was on her feet, looking in Dick's direction.

Lilly giggled and held out her glass; Mac would definitely need something stronger than soda to fulfil this dare. If Lilly had read Dick's face correctly, however, the Dick-ster definitely wouldn't object to macking on the Mac.

See, Lilly had a plan for tonight. She was definitely getting Logan and Veronica together tonight... even if it killed her. She had had enough of their tiptoeing around each other like pre-teens in love. They were frickin 16 for gods sake! Lil just wanted them to get their act together already. And hey, if it took getting hammered and a game of truth or dare, Lilly was definitely game to take on the blonde viper in the morning.

Taking up the offered drink Mac downed the rest of the glass, steeling herself to undertake the dare. She took one deep breath, before walking over to Dick. For anyone looking at the blond surfer at that moment, it was like watching a child on Christmas morning; eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, goofy grin plastered across his face. Standing up, Dick readied himself as Mac placed herself in front of him. Taking a last breath, Mac's arms snaked their way around Dick's neck as she leaned in for the kiss.

Grinning against Mac's lips, Dick's hands went to her hips and pulled her closer. He had been thinking about this from almost the moment Logan had introduced the two of them. There was just something about the dimples; Dick realised he was a major sucker for dimpled girls... especially ones with awesome, technicoloured hair. Right now, however, Dick was so totally in control. He pressed up against her, whilst his tongue swiped across her lower lip. At Mac's gasp, Dick took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

"Alrighty, overload of PDA right now," Meg told the macking couple with a smile, as everyone else laughed. Mac broke away quickly, breathing heavily. Dick, unsurprisingly, was still grinning like a child on Christmas morning. When Mac realised everyone was still looking at them, she blushed a deep crimson, before starting to walk back to her chair.

"Wait," Dick told her, quietly, his hand darting out to grab her wrist. At Mac's inquiring look, he just smiled and sat down, pulling her down with him. If possible, Mac's cheeks became a brighter red as she settled herself on Dick's lap. At this move, the whole group came out with cat calls and wolf whistles.

"One down, one to go," Lilly muttered to herself, as she got herself a new drink. Mac and Dick were the easy peasy couple. They had no problems of 'ruining friendships' or whatever stupid reasons little Ronnie had come up with over the years; No, Dick and Mac were like yin and yang. One was outrageous, the other shy; one came at things head on, the other wheedled their way into the back doors; one was a rich, surfer boy, the other was a computer nerd, an 02er. Total opposites, yet complimented each other to a tee.

Mac cleared her throat, and looked around the circle, before her eyes landed on Lilly. A perfect smirk graced Mac's now swollen lips as she eyed up her new target. It was time for payback, biatch.

"Miss Lillian Kane. Would you rather grace us with an amazingly truthful truth? Or would you prefer to put your backbone on the line for a dare?" she asked the ringleader of this motley crew, holding each of her hands out like scales, weighing up the two options.

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes. "As if I'd choose anything else but a dare," She told the group, before standing up and facing Mac, clapping her hands together. "Alrighty, Miss Ronnie's-friend Mackaroonie, what's it going to be?"

Mac just smiled serenely, before leaning back into Dick's encircling arms and held out a cell phone. "Oh, nothing too hard; it won't kill any brain cells, if that's what you're asking. I dare you, Lillian Kane, to call your latest conquest and invite him over to meet Celeste and Jake," Mac told the older girl, smirk gracing her lips, dimples out in full force. "Unless, that is, you're scared of their reactions?"

Veronica and Duncan shared a look before bursting out laughing. Duncan, who was closest to Mac, held his arm up to give her a high five. "You have absolutely NO idea how brilliant that dare could possibly be. We've been trying to get it out of her for days," Duncan explained, motioning between his twin and himself.

Looking towards his older sister, he raised an eyebrow. Lilly had yet to move a muscle since Mac delivered her dare. "So, is the fearless Lillian going to back down from a dare?" he asked her lightly, knowing exactly what tone of voice to use to push Lilly's buttons.

"Har har, Little brother, _('Hey! Only by 10 months!!' yelled Duncan from behind Meg)_, give me that cell, Mackie," Lilly sighed, walking across to the new couple. Mac passed it over with a flourish and a grin.

"You can back out, you know, if you want to go with a truth," Mac told the older girl innocently, as Lilly started to dial a number. Lil looked up mid dial and considered for a second.

"Does said truth have anything to do with my secret lovah boy?" she asked slowly, a wary look in her eyes as she levelled up her rival. Ok, Lil knew she had something nasty coming once Mac zoned in on her. After she pulled that stunt with Dick, Mac was totally entitled to payback... but this? Uh uh, Lilly was so not gonna give in.

"Uh, duh," Mac told her with a laugh. "What else could we possibly come up with? And, like Duncan said, we so want to know who your new 'Lovah Boy' is," Mac giggled, and held her hand up to high five the younger brother back. "So, you can go through with the dare OR you can take a truth.... who is your new guy, how long have you been with him, and how do you really feel about him?"

Lilly just glared at Mac as she turned her attention back to the cell phone to finish dialling the number. "Oh, in case anyone didn't realise, this is me taking the dare," she told the rest of the group matter of factly, as she held the phone to her ear. Lilly could take on Celeste any day... although it almost killed her to think what her father would think... or Eli.

Lilly quickly ended the call and went back to her chair, before sitting down slowly. "I cannot believe I'm backing out of a dare!" She said to herself slowly, looking to her sister in shock. "Has this day happened before... ever?"

Veronica shook her head slowly. "Nope, never. You're Lilly the brave; Lilly the fearless; never-back-down-from-a-dare Lilly," Veronica replied slowly. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute. Veronica knew there was something different about her sister recently. Lilly was quieter, more removed from the fab four that they had once been. If V noticed this, then she definitely noticed a leather-clad biker sneaking out the window next to hers. "Weevil must really mean a lot to her," she whispered to herself.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it! Sorry this update took so long, ive been uber busy with work, and sometimes i go for days without even thinking about getting online. So i have to say thanks for everyone who has favourited, alerted and reviewed my story; it really means alot that people want to read this :) What more can i say, apart from clickie on that little GREEN button :P i dont think they liked the purple anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Everything belongs to the GOD,

* * *

**Chapter **4

_Veronica knew there was something different about her sister recently. Lilly was quieter, more removed from the fab four that they had once been. If V noticed this, then she definitely noticed a leather-clad biker sneaking out the window next to hers. "Weevil must really mean a lot to her," she whispered to herself_.

Lilly lay back on her chair and closed her eyes. She had a tranquil smile on her face as she began talking to the rest of the group. "His name is Eli Navarro. We hooked up shortly after V cut little Wally down off the pole... and I think I really love him,"

After that admission by Lilly practically every mouth was open, and most drinks had fallen to the ground. Veronica snuck a peak at her brother, wondering if he had ever noticed the change in their sister. Duncan's eyes met Veronica's squarely, and there was recognition and understanding reflected back in them. _'Of course Dunc knows,'_ Veronica thought to herself, crossly. _'He notices everything... how could he NOT notice this?'_

Duncan looked between his two sisters and surmised that, while Lilly had never told anyone about Weevil, Veronica just knew. Just like Veronica knew about him and Meg before there was even an 'and' between his name and Meg's. She had this weirdly, psychic sixth sense when it came to people and couples... except when it came to herself or Logan. She couldn't see what's been there since 6th grade; Veronica couldn't see that someone might actually like her. She was just strange like that.

Taking a quick glance at Lilly, Duncan knew Lilly had plans for the pair tonight... and if it meant outing a couple of people and truths, it was all worth it. Hell, _any_thing was worth getting rid of the sexual tension between the two friends-that-could-be-so-much-more.

Snapping her eyes open, Lilly sat up and her eyes swivelled to Wallace. "So, Wally Fenell, truth or dare?" She asked the odd man out. She didn't exactly know what she would come up with, but hell, it would be interesting whatever happened.

"I'll do the manly thing and take the dare with the bad," Wallace replied with a grin, rubbing his hands together. "It could get ugly, but the Air Fenell can take on anything."

"Oh anything?" Veronica asked her friend with a wry smile, butting in before her sister could say a word. "Do you wish to take that back before you're thrown to the dogs?" Taking a look at her sister, Lilly waved her hand, allowing Veronica to take this wherever she wanted to. To Wallace's credit, he knew how much backbone it took to take on Veronica, and blanched a little.

"Never, Marshmallow. I, the great Soda Pop, will take on anything you'll give," Wallace replied with a somewhat shaky smile. Veronica just shrugged and took a sip of her drink with a smile. If he wanted it, Wallace was totally gonna get it.

"Alrighty, Soda Pop, I'm going to be majorly immature buuut, I'll survive," Veronica said with a smirk, as she moved from Logan's grasp. Logan made a small noise of confusion as she moved away from him, but still didn't connect to dots as quickly as Lilly did.

Lilly shot up into a sitting position as Veronica made her way over to her chair. "Oh, this shall be a damn good show. Come here V, get a good seat for this," Lilly said with a laugh, patting the chair in front of her. Veronica had an ear to ear grin as she sat down.

"Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally; Strip down to your birthday suit and give Logan a special dance."

"WHAAAAT?!" screeched Logan and Wallace at the same time.

"Nope, no way am I going to submit to that," Logan said instantly, folding his arms across his chest. "Of all the cruel and immature things you could've come up with, it had to involve Wallace being up close and naked with me?!" He pouted at Veronica, letting his puppy dog eyes do the work. Logan knew he could twist little Ronnie round his finger... and this was definitely the time to do it.

10 seconds past before Veronica finally gave in. "FINE! Wallace can keep his underwear on, and I'll even let you wear a blind fold," she told him, pulling a cloth from her back pocket. Veronica walked over to Logan, swaying her hips saucily as she twirled the makeshift blindfold around in the air. Logan grinned like an idiot as Veronica came closer, holding still as she tied it around his eyes. She kissed his temple before walking back to Lilly's chair, nodding for Wallace to begin his dare.

Wallace pulled a face as he walked towards his victim. "I'm seriously going to kill you, V, when I've finished this idiotic dare of yours," he shouted across at her. In reply to his proclamation Veronica just grinned and lay back to enjoy the show. The show wasn't very long; Wallace just shimmied and danced wildly around a grimacing Logan Echolls for 30 seconds before retreating very quickly to everyone's laughter.

As soon as Wallace walked away, Logan ripped of the blind fold and searched for Veronica. Once their eyes met, Logan grinned like a maniac and pulled his thumb across his neck. "You're a dead man, Ronnie," he said to her sweetly, taking back his chair and beckoning the young girl over.

Veronica laughed and skipped back over to Logan's arms. To anyone who wasn't one of their friends, they would sware the two were dating. To anyone who WAS one of the friends, they knew how touchy feely Veronica and Logan were... and would sware the two should be dating. Veronica just had this thing where she was all over who she was most comfortable with. If the fab four were together, it was most often Lilly; if she was in school, it could be either Duncan or Lilly. If she was out with a group of friends, like tonight, or out at various parties she stuck to Logan like glue. Veronica slipped onto Logan's lap and his arms encircled her small frame.

"Alrighty Wally, get dressed and evoke your revenge," Veronica told her friend, giggling as he struggled to get all his clothes back on in order. "And I propose we hear from someone who has been silent so far."

"Oh, you _would_ propose that," Logan told her, tickling her sides. "Especially since you're the one people want to get revenge on." Veronica just turned and poked her tongue out at the boy. "Oh yes, Ronnie, real mature."

"Alright, you two, kiss and make up so the rest of us can get on with the game," Duncan said tiredly to the two, turning to face Wallace. "Come on Fenell, who's next in the firing line?"

"Meggie Moo, truth or dare?" Wallace asked Dunc's girlfriend. He noticed Meg had fallen into the background somewhat, and decided to shine that bloody spotlight on the shy girl. Meg noticeably jumped as her name was called, causing the group to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, you thought your little silent act would totally work, didn't you?" Wallace asked her with a smirk.

Meg sighed, and submitted to the fact she would have to carry out something. "Alright, Truth. I don't think I could handle a dare like that last one."

* * *

Hey There :) well, theres a new chapter for you all. My writing has somewhat slowed, ive only got to chap 6 at this stage, but i will try harder to get to a point where i could end the story nicely. So clickie that little green button (since they seemingly got sick of the purple) and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey there all :) I thought i'd just like to mention that none of this is BETA'd or anything, so if you pick up any irregularities or anything, just let me know :)

**Everything is so not mine, it belongs to the GOD **

* * *

Chapter 5

_Meg noticeably jumped as her name was called, causing the group to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, you thought your little silent act would totally work, didn't you?" Wallace asked her with a smirk._

_Meg sighed, and submitted to the fact she would have to carry out something. "Alright, Truth. I don't think I could handle a dare like that last one."_

Lilly just laughed at the other girl. "Oh come on, Meggie, you know you would love it," Lilly told her, somewhat in annoyance. She just couldn't stand her sweet as sugar persona some days. Turning to Wallace, she looked expectantly at him. "Now, please tell me you have something good cooked up for the naive one."

Wallace just tilted his head to the side, much like Veronica and Lilly did when they wanted something. "Meg, are you still a virgin? And, as a follow up, if not... was it Duncan? If you are, will it be Duncan?"

Veronica and Lilly burst out laughing as Duncan and Meg both went bright red. Meg's face held a look of pure horror, whilst Duncan looked highly embarrassed. "And that is the reason why dares aren't all that bad. You know, Donut, your face pretty much answered the question for us. I think we should totally ask a new question," Lilly said, with a pout and a put-out tone, to her giggling sister.

"No, I just figured out a new amendment to Wallace's question, if you're all up for it," Veronica got out eventually, still trying to stop the laughs. Everyone, except for Duncan and Meg, looked keen and nodded for Veronica to continue. "Alrighty Meg, and Donut, as a follow up to the follow up, where were you, when was it, and did anyone else know?"

Meg's face went from bright red, to white, and then back to being flushed in quick succession as each of Veronica's questions came out. Duncan, on the other hand, just kept on loosing colour from his face. By the end, his face was in his hands and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh, this should be real good," Dick said softly in Mac's ear, reaching for his drink. Mac just laughed and raised her glass in Veronica's direction. Veronica accepted the toast and they both tipped back their glasses.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing," Meg muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yes, as confirmation, I am not a virgin and yes, it was Duncan. For those other, wonderful facts, I might just let Dunc here explain," she explained, with an evil grin at her boyfriend. At that statement, Duncan had his head in both hands and rocked a little.

"Oh Meg, that's so not cool!" Duncan told her, sounding ill. He started speaking with his face still in his hands; therefore his words were muffled almost to the extent of being unintelligible. "We were here one afternoon when you girls were at a pep squad meeting; Meg had gotten out of it somehow... something to do with she's always there no matter what and something had died?" he asked her in question. Meg just smiled, nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

Veronica and Lilly suddenly shared a knowing glance. This was the afternoon that they got home and everyone was silent; no one spoke to each other at dinner except for Lils and V. They _knew_ something was up, they just weren't told about it.

"Anyway, we were in my room, and things got heated. All of a sudden, my door bursts open and mum and dad come barging in."

Meg cut in at this point, imitating Celeste's voice. "Oh Duncan, what's going on? Are you having another episo-" her voice cut out in a gasp crossed with a choke. Veronica and Lilly burst out laughing, connecting all the possible dots. "Jake and Mommy dearest caught their son doing the dirty deed under their roof whilst they were home," Meg clarified for everyone else present, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Hey, that's not entirely fair!" Duncan exclaimed, outrageous look across his face. "It's not my fault that they decided to not stay an extra night in LA for that meeting. And its definitely not my fault that they thought I'd re-developed the epilepsy I grew out of years ago," he defended himself, shaking his head back at his girlfriend and giggling sisters.

"You know," Lilly said, between gasps of air, "that was almost as good as the day Celeste caught me in _her_ bed with a guy. That day was abso-fricken-lutely awesome." Lilly wiped away a fake tear as she reminisced. Veronica had helped set that up, making sure they were there before Celeste got home and went to her room. If she was being completely honest, Veronica would have to admit she had set up cameras and took photos, purely to get Celeste's flabbergasted and outraged expression as she threw the poor boy out of the house.

"Alright, so is my truth completed adequately?" Meg asked, somewhat impatiently. Everyone was still getting over Duncan's explanation, so Meg just continued and turned to face Dick. "Truth or dare, Dickster?"

"Dare," he said instantly, wrapping his arms around Mac tightly. "I can take anything you can bring on, Meg." At Dick's words, Veronica and Duncan shook their heads. They both knew Meg had cruel streak when needed; she could be torturous if the had to be.

"Dick, I dare you to hit on every single one of our parents the next time you see them. At least once for every child," she added as an afterthought, eyeing the three Kane's. "That means you have to hit on Jake and Celeste three times each, since Duncan, Veronica and Lilly are here. You only have to hit on the rest of our parents once."

"Bullshit!" Everyone looked around at Dick, who was now standing up whilst Mac was sprawled across a chair. "That dare is bullshit. How wrong is it that I have to hit on my friend's parents?"

"Oh, but Dick," Meg stated, innocently. "I thought you could take anything I could bring?"

* * *

AN2: So, how did you like it? Ive started to make the characters a little OOC, but i think it works well enough. Most of them are fairly true on the surface, but deeper down it starts to get a little warped.

Id just like to thank everyone who has reviewed throughout the story, and those who have favourited and alerted this story or me as an author. Verrry flattering ;)

Dont forget to clickie that little green button, since they obviously got sick of the purple one ;) e-ellens


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Nothing is mine... it all belongs to the god.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Bullshit!" Everyone looked around at Dick, who was now standing up whilst Mac was sprawled across a chair. "That dare is bullshit. How wrong is it that I have to hit on my friend's parents?"_

"_Oh, but Dick," Meg stated, innocently. "I thought you could take anything I could bring?"_

"Can I just add something there?" Mac's quiet voice came slowly, as she pulled herself into a more respectable seated position. "I think that we should be notified every time Dick conquers a parent. And that we should have proof. Every come on must be filmed," Mac declared.

Veronica raised her glass to Mac. "She totally deserves a toast for that amendment to the dare." Seeing that everyone was against him, Dick sent a withering look in Meg's direction before nodding as he sat himself back down.

"I declare we change this game to I Never," Dick stated, pouting slightly at Mac, since she hadn't made a move to sit with him again. "This truth or dare game is getting so old it's ancient."

Veronica snorted. "That, Dickie, is just because you got told!" she said loudly, clearly showing that the drinks were getting to her. "Now, I must say it shall be very interesting to see Daddy's... and Celeste's faces once you turn on that fabled Casablancas charm," V said, sarcastically. Logan just smiled and discreetly swapped their glasses. Unfortunately Logan didn't notice that Lilly had heavily spiked his drink with extra vodka, making it much more potent than Veronica's fruity punch.

"Come on, Ronnie," he said softly into her ear. "Let this slide and get on with the game of I Never. I bet you can out more secrets this way than through truth or dare," Logan told her, reasonably, giving her arms a slight squeeze.

"Urgh, fine," Veronica said, leaning back against Logan's chest. "I Never ... oh wait, I did that," she said with a giggle and a sip of her drink. Unsurprisingly, Veronica didn't notice the strength of the drink. "Uum, I've never had sex on the beach," she said with a smile towards her sister. Lilly just grinned and took a mouthful of her drink. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Dick took a drink too. At everyone's looks, he just raised his eyebrows.

"What? It's not as exciting as it sounds. Sand gets absolutely everywhere," he told the group offhandedly. "I've never seen either of my parents having sex," he said evilly, grinning at Logan.

"Oh, real mature Dick," Logan groaned, taking a drink. Lilly and Veronica both drunk, as did Mac and Meg. At enquiring looks, Mac just shook her head looking slightly ill.

"I Never got so drunk I kissed a sibling," Meg said with a smile, while nudging Duncan. He just smiled as his sisters both drank. "And I must add, that is a story so worth telling when V's and Lil's tongues are loose," Meg said with a laugh. Lilly just glared at the younger girl before thinking for a moment.

"I say little Miss Ronnie has a loose enough tongue as it is, so I think she has to spill," Logan but in with a smile, slightly tickling the petite girl's sides. "I believe most of you have heard the beginnings of this story a couple of times, but they always back out of telling the ending."

"You're so lame, Logan," Lilly said with a slight pout. "The only part of this story that you're interesting in us telling everyone is the fact that two chicks kissed." Lilly rolled here eyes once, before taking a sip of her own drink. Yes, the story was a very entertaining moment in history; it was one of the first times Veronica really did something totally outrageous to earn the Kane name.

Logan looked between the two Kane girls and, realising that neither one would start the story, he decided to get the ball rolling. "It all started the night of the under 15s soccer final. Ronnie, Dunc and I had all played and, after the win, we were totally on a high. Lilly interpreted that as Us all wanting to get absolutely plastered. We all rocked up to the Kane's pool house and Lilly disappeared into the small kitchen as we all changed out of our soccer uniforms," Logan started with a smile and a faraway look. His eyes glazed over a bit and Duncan laughed, ready to take over the story.

"Veronica slipped out to her room and came back in this new, stripped bikini. Lilly walked back in and did an outrageous imitation of Logan and his draw dropping, before stating outright that Ronnie should've owned that bikini years ago," Duncan said with a smirk at Logan. Logan, to everyone's disappointment, was handling his embarrassment well. Lilly just rolled her eyes, and took over, to get to the point.

"Anyway, I had made up some vodka jellies the day before, and decided it was time to give them a try. We all went out to the spa with the tray and started a game. Someone asked a question, and that person had to respond to someone else with a question, and so on. If anyone stumbled, even slightly, they had a jelly. Needless to say, we got rather _wobbly_ rather quickly," Lilly explained with a smile and a pun.

Veronica drained what was left in her glass and finished the story. "The long and short of it is that Lil dared me to make out with someone in the spa and I chose her. Whoop-de-doo, big deal," she ended, with a lot less fanfare than everyone expected. Lilly just laughed.

"Hey V, did you have to forget to mention that you lap danced the two boys to get to me? That would've made it a whole lot more interesting!" She laughed again, and stood to get Veronica another drink. "Did anyone else want a refill? Or perhaps some vodka jellies? I actually had some made up for an interesting night." No one really replied, so she just shrugged and made another strong drink for her sister. '_Hey, I may as well try really hard to get the two to see clearly'_ she reasoned with her morals.

"Ah, that lap dance was the highlight of the night," Logan said loudly, raising his glass to the heavens. "What I wouldn't give for a repeat," he spoke softly into Veronica's ear while rubbing circles with his thumb on her hip. Veronica just giggled and covered his hand with hers.

"Hey Lil, maybe you could bring out a couple of those jellies. It was a strange sensation the first time we had them, maybe it's worth making sure the rest of us have some," Duncan said, after noticing his twin with his best friend. "And Ron, it's your turn for an I Never," he added, loudly, to get their attention.

"Oh, is it?" she asked quickly, noticing the attention was on them. "I, er, I never... talked up my sexual experiences to impress my friends," Veronica stated with a grin. Amazingly, Dick, Logan, Duncan _and_ Wallace all had a drink... causing all the girls to burst out in giggles.

"Oh... that was... totally priceless," Mac said, between waves of laughter, as she looked at each of the guy's expressions. Meg looked quickly around the group, before quickly opening her mouth.

"I never told my friends I'd had sex when I hadn't," she said loudly, looking each of the guys in turn. Logan and Wallace both avoided her glance, before taking a sip of their drinks. THAT caught Veronica's attention, as she swivelled on Logan's lap to look at him.

Deciding it was time to finish that line of questioning, Lilly cleared her throat. "I've never NOT had sex," she proclaimed. Everyone except Logan and Veronica sent her querying looks.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Mac slowly, Lilly just giggled as her eyes flicked to two of her best friends.

"It means, Mackster, drink if you're still a virgin," Lilly told the group in a somewhat authoritative voice. Mac just shrugged and downed her drink. _'So what,'_ she thought to herself. Veronica, too, didn't delay before drinking.

Logan, however, slowly looked between Lilly and Veronica before sighing. "Bottoms up," he said softly, before he, too, drank. Everyone seemed fairly shocked at what had played out.

After a heartbeat of time passed, Veronica threw her arms around Logan. "You are sooooo amazing," she exclaimed, elongating her words and slurring slightly. _'Aaahhh,'_ Lilly thought, proudly. _'It's finally starting to affect the Tank that is Ronnie.'_

* * *

AN2: Alright... there was a massive deviation to Logans character at the end there :P hope you dont mind. But, i figured that he's best friends with the three Kanes, and not with Lilly (and not having to grieve with her death), meaning he wouldnt become a man whore.

Sooo... clickie on that little green button (since they all got sick of the purple) and tell me what yall think! e-ellens


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Nothing is mine; it all belongs to the GOD! rob . thomas

AN2: Hmm, well, some things certainly belong to me, but it would be too much effort to point them out ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_It means, Mackster, drink if you're still a virgin," Lilly told the group in a somewhat authoritative voice. Mac just shrugged and downed her drink. 'So what,' she thought to herself. Veronica, too, didn't delay before drinking._

_Logan, however, slowly looked between Lilly and Veronica before sighing. "Bottoms up," he said softly, before he, too, drank. Everyone seemed fairly shocked at what had played out._

_After a heartbeat of time passed, Veronica threw her arms around Logan. "You are sooooo amazing," she exclaimed, elongating her words and slurring slightly. 'Aaahhh,' Lilly thought, proudly. 'It's finally starting to affect the Tank that is Ronnie.'_

_LOVEloveLOVE_

"I've never been skinny dipping with a group of friends," Meg told them, perkily, to break the outrage at the last admission. Needless to say, everyone cracked up laughing and they all had a drink.

"Honesly, Meg, I can't understand you sometimes. You've been caught having sex, yet you haven't been skinny dipping? You seriously do some things backwards," V told her friend with a smile. "And we are so going to change that statement."

Veronica suddenly jumped out of Logan's lap and flew over to where Meg was sitting with Duncan. If anyone had followed Veronica's progress, they would've seen her shed her shoes and one of her layered singlets. Seeing where Veronica was going with this, Meg jumped up and backed away from the petite blonde.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. This is so not happening here, V," Meg said, sounding slightly nervous. By that stage, Veronica had her other singlet off and pushed down her short shorts, revealing her new bikini. Logan noticed, with a smile, it was somewhat reminiscent of the one from the spa story.

"Come on, Meggie Moo, you gotta live a little," Veronica said with a pout, dancing backwards slightly, moving towards the pool. Lilly grinned and jumped up too, starting to strip her own clothes off. Meg still nervously glanced towards Logan, Dick and Wallace. Seeing that look, Lilly picked up her sister's singlets, tying one each around Logan and Wally's eyes. Mac grinned as she connected the dots, and placed her hands firmly over Dick's eyes.

Seeing she was totally outnumbered, Meg started to take of her clothes. Much too soon for her liking, Meg was also down to her bikini's and joined Veronica and Lilly by the pool. Duncan shifted somewhat, glancing nervously towards his sisters. "You know what? I think I'm going to go get those vodka jellies and some towels. Yell when you're finished," he told them suddenly, jumping up and making his way to the pool house. "Come, Dick. You can help," he added, noticing Mac looking longingly towards the rest of the girls.

Dick reluctantly made his way towards Duncan, turning back for one last look at the girls to see Mac also dressed down to swimwear. With a last mew of disappointment from Dick, the two guys walked into the pool house and closed the doors. Veronica instantly turned to Lilly, on her left, and Meg, on her right. Mac took her position on the other side of Meg and looked to Veronica.

"Well, this is it Meg. You're going to amend that 'I never' statement once and for all. You ready to become a woman?" Veronica asked her, cheekily. Meg slowly nodded, eyes quickly travelling back to Wallace and Logan. Seeing their heads turning blindly, she steeled herself and undid the strings from her bikini. Veronica and Lilly quickly followed suit and Mac was a beat behind them.

"Woo Hoo!" screamed Veronica, as she bombed into the pool. Lilly laughed at her little sister's immaturity before jumping in too. Mac was the third into the pool, being careful not to hit either of the Kanes'. "Come on, Meggie!" yelled Veronica from the pool, where she was treading water and looking back to the last friend on the edge.

"Here goes nothing," Meg muttered to herself before she, too, jumped into the pool. By the time she surfaced, all four of them were laughing. "Alright, this is here I say 'thank you, Ronica'," Meg said with another laugh, splashing water around. "I honestly don't know why I haven't done this before!"

Lilly gave a small look whilst saying, sarcastically, "Hmm, I wonder why little Miss Priss hasn't gone skinny dipping before." In response, Veronica, Mac and Meg all splashed her.

"Oh bite me, Kane," Meg said shortly, before making her way towards the steps. To Meg's credit, Lilly looked a little shocked and pleased that Donut's girlfriend really did have some backbone.

"Hey Dunc!" Veronica yelled, as the rest of the girls all made their way towards the steps. "We could really take those towels now!" Almost instantly the door opened and a tower of towels came out... carried by Dick. All the girls, bar Lilly, ducked down against the edge of the pool to make sure nothing was seen. Lilly was close enough to the edge that no sightings were possible anyway, but she didn't feel the self-consciousness of the other girls.

"My my, Dicky, you answered our call fairly quickly. You weren't peaking by any chance, were you?" Lilly asked with a smirk, as Dick dropped the towels and turned around. Meg instantly grabbed one, with Veronica close behind. Mac suddenly didn't feel the need to instantly cover herself up around Dick, so she leisurely grabbed a towel and got out of the water. Lilly was the last one out and, once they were all relatively dry, they all grabbed their clothes and made their way towards the house to get dry and changed.

Veronica, Lilly and Meg were all walking together, giggling about their escapade in the pool. Mac was just going past Dick when his arm snaked out and puller her flush against his body. Dick got one kiss in, before Mac snaked her way out of his grasp and ran to catch up with the others, laughing a little at Dick's expression. As the girls got up to the house, Mac spoke up about a thought she'd had. "You know what? I think I actually have a boyfriend!"

_LOVEloveLOVE_

Back outside, Dick was still standing where Mac left him. He watched the four girls disappear inside, before he actually made himself move. _'First things first,'_ he thought to himself, as he made his way towards Logan, then Wallace. As soon as their blindfolds were removed, both boy's heads whipped around, looking for the girls. Dick actually spared a laugh or two at their antics. "Dudes," he said slowly, sitting back down in his chair. "They've already gone inside to get dry and dressed. Yo Duncan!" he yelled out, remembering the third Kane. "How about those vodka jellies?"

Duncan came out a minute later with a large bowl filled with clear, little cups filled with different coloured jelly. "Alrighty, it is suggested that you heed the following warning; Lilly made these; Lilly KANE made these. She likes her alcohol strong, and doesn't care who else will be consuming them. You have been warned," Duncan told the other three seriously. "The pink is strawberry, orange is orange, purple is grape and the green one is lemon-lime." With that, Duncan set the bowl on the table next to him.

"Yo D, throw us a grape one," Logan said, suddenly. It was his favourite last time and, as learnt by experience, it was best not to mix flavours. Duncan instantly picked up four purple jellies and threw one to each of the guys.

"Let's make this interesting," Duncan told them quickly, as he passed one of each colour to his friends. "I'll ask one of you a question. If you answer with anything else but a question, you eat a jelly. Your answering question can go to anyone, but it has to be a question. First one to eat all their jellies has to do a nude lap." Duncan grinned as the other three guys pulled their chairs so they sat in a small circle. Dick went around and passed everyone new drinks. Finally they all sat down, ready to start the game.

Duncan turned to Wallace. "Don't you think it was hot that the girls just skinny dipped in the pool?"

Wallace looked to Logan. "Do you think he forgot that half of the girls that just stripped were his sisters?" Duncan obviously blanched at that question.

Logan faced Dick. "Since when do you go for the chicks with integrity?"

Dick glanced back to Wallace, evil grin on his face. It was time to start consuming those jellies. "Have you ever wanted to make out with Ronnie?"

"DUDE!" exclaimed Wallace instantly, taking a minute to realise what he said. With a glare at Dick, Wallace threw back the orange jelly. His eyes bogged as the vodka hit, and Wallace had to cough. Taking a sip of his drink, Wallace looked over at Duncan. "Was Lilly born an alcoholic?"

Duncan turned to Logan without missing a beat. "How much to do you want to make out with Ronica?"

Logan stumbled slightly before looking to Dick. "Who does he think he's kidding?"

Dick asked Duncan, "So how goes Meg's American Pie?"

Duncan ate the green jelly.

* * *

AN3: MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! im sorry it took a little for this to get posted, but ive been working full days every single day except for christmas day (which was aaaawesome).

So, tell me what you think of this chapter. i must say it was soooo entertaining to actually write :P the last bit was my favourite! the next chapter is mainly the two groups seperately, but chapter 9 is when the LoVe will really start. im thinking that after chap 9 the story will wind down; alas, this tale is ending :)

Please R&R, i lvoe to hear what you think! e-ellens


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Nothing belongs to me; is the God!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

_Taking a sip of his drink, Wallace looked over at Duncan. "Was Lilly born an alcoholic?"_

_Duncan turned to Logan without missing a beat. "How much to do you want to make out with Ronica?"_

_Logan stumbled slightly before looking to Dick. "Who does he think he's kidding?"_

_Dick asked Duncan, "So how goes Meg's American Pie?"_

_Duncan ate the green jelly._

_**LOVEloveLOVE**_

As the questions rolled on, Duncan and Dick were each down to two, Logan and three and Wallace only had one jelly left. In quick succession, however, Duncan stumbled on two questions thrown at him... leaving him as the first to finish.

"You know, it's totally not fair to gang up on me _and_ use both my sisters and Meg against me," Duncan told them slowly, as he stood up and started peeling off his clothes. He couldn't put much effort into objecting, as he was the one to suggest this in the first place.

Duncan made his way to the diving board and stripped of the last of his clothes. The rest of the guys were mildly cheering him on, as the effect of the jellies was starting to kick in. Duncan dived into the pool, before swimming to the edge and doing the said 'nude lap'. By the time he sat back down, Duncan was fairly dry and his discarded clothes were doing the rest of the drying.

Dick, Wallace and Logan each ate the rest of their jellies as Duncan re-dressed himself. "Hey, what do you think the girls are up to? Haven't they been in that house for ages?" Dick asked slowly, the words somewhat rolling around his mouth as if he was having trouble connecting them.

_**LOVEloveLOVE**_

Lilly, Veronica, Meg and Mac all lay on Lil's massive bed. All their heads were in the middle, whilst their bodies sprawled out towards the edge haphazardly. "I wonder what those boys got up to..." Mac trailed off, as they all just gazed up into the bed's canopy. Lilly suddenly jumped up and bounced over to her cd player. Once music was going, she opened the doors to her closet.

"Get on up, girlies. We're going to do a fashion show of sorts," Lilly told the group with a grin. "You'll each have 10 minutes to find the... skankiest outfit."

Veronica, Meg and Mac each got up slowly, each with a different expression on their faces. Veronica looked up for the challenge, Meg looked somewhat unsure but still willing; Mac, on the other hand, looked decidedly unhappy.

"Come on, Lil, does it have to be 'skankiest'? Can't it be, oh, I don't know, stupidest?" she asked, although deep down Mac knew Lilly wouldn't back down. Sure enough, Lilly was shaking her head.

"You gotta live a little, Macaroonie. Just think... you put on the smallest clothes you can, prance around my bedroom, we take pictures, and then you can get changed back and we go back outside. Simple." Lilly didn't exactly look anyone in the eye as she explained her grand plan for fun. Veronica had a bad feeling that they'd be parading their costumes in front of more than just themselves.

After the ten minutes was up, their outfits we more 'barely there' than 'there'.

Lilly, who knew her closet backwards, had a black, lacy bustier, a red, pleated mini skirt and some black fishnet stockings. She had pulled the outfit together in 3 minutes, tops, and had been dancing and taking pictures of the rest of the group.

Veronica was next to finish, as she also knew Lilly's closet intimately. She had white knee socks, a pair of electric blue short shorts and a skin-tight shirt and barely covered her ribs. To top it off, Veronica put her hair up into pig tails.

Surprisingly, Mac was the next to finish, with a minute to spare. She left more to the imagination than the Kanes, but she still looked pretty good. She had uncovered a (VERY) short, black skirt with chains dangling every now and then. She paired it with a blood red boob tube and black, fishnet gloves.

"Come on, Meggie, times up!" Veronica giggled, as they all grinned a the girl struggling to find something to wear.

"Urgh, this is so hard!" Meg complained, as she pulled on the items she had found. There was a white skirt that she had pulled up, making it a top. She had that tucked into a little pair of white shorts, making it look like a jump suit. Mac and Veronica just giggled as Lilly looked exasperated.

"Meg, we said skanky, not hot!" Lilly shook her head as she walked into her closet. She had to admit, Meg did look very good in the outfit, especially all the white, but still, _'I can make a skank out of anyone!'_ She thought to herself.

Lilly pulled out a full-length, white, lace-up corset and singlet to replace the skirt-top. "Alrighty, Meg, put this on, and find a pair of high socks. When you've done that, I'm going to fix that hair of yours."

When Meg had changed, she actually looked pretty darn good; the singlet was shorter than the corset, which hit just below her navel, and the shorts sat fairly low on her hips, bearing a good few inches of skin. Couple that with the high socks and a pair of long, lacy white gloves she found, Meg looked like the skanky Angel.

All the girls ended up posing for various photos, jumping on the bed, and just being typically crazy. Lilly had pulled a bottle of Vodka from somewhere and, after a few shots, everyone seemed agreeable. Hence, when Lilly proposed something, they all accepted without much fuss.

"Come on, girlies; let's get some photos by the pool!" Lilly felt slightly guilty by manipulating her friends like this, but she really wanted to see the guy's reactions to their outfits. Veronica, who was still thinking somewhat, started to protest... but Lilly shook her head. Shrugging her shoulders, V just followed the rest of them outside as they danced to inaudible music.

_**LOVEloveLOVE**_

Duncan leaned back into his chair, downing another jelly as he glanced up to the house. He quickly sucked in a breath, suddenly realising that people were coming outside. He started coughing as part of the jelly went down the wrong way. _That_ caught the attention of Logan, at least.

"Yo, D, you alright?" he asked his friend, turning to look at Duncan's face turning red. Not getting an answer out of Duncan, Logan's head whipped around to look in the same direction as his friend.

"What the..." he whispered, mouth dropping over at the sight of the four girls. His eyes flew over Mac, Lilly and Meg but they came to rest soundly on Veronica. _'She looks like.... like.... wow,'_ he thought to himself, before a goofy grin settled on his face.

Logan vaguely heard the girls giggling as they neared their chairs. "Come on, Ron; Dance with me!" Lilly was saying to her younger sister. Both girls laughed and began spinning each other. By this stage, Dick and Wallace had noticed the new arrivals. Wallace, to his credit, tried to keep his eyes diverted. It came as rite of passage for being Veronica's BFF... well, after Lilly, Logan and Duncan, of course.

Dick, on the other hand, was openly drooling. Logan's eyes flicked to him for a moment, just enough time to throw something, before they attached themselves back to Veronica and her curves.

Lilly looked at the guys, and was very pleased that her sly moves were working; Duncan, Dick and Logan couldn't take their eyes of Meg, Mac or Veronica, respectively. Lilly smiled as she walked to the centre of the circle and struck a pose. "So, lovah boys, do you like our outfits?" she asked them with a smirk.

* * *

Hi there. welcome to the latest update :) must say, not my favourite, but it gets them back together at least. im just about to start writing chapter ten... i will _try_ to update in about a week.

clickie the little green button if ya wanna tell me what you thought :) e-ellens


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. it is all courtesy of the GOD _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_Lilly looked at the guys, and was very pleased that her sly moves were working; Duncan, Dick and Logan couldn't take their eyes of Meg, Mac or Veronica, respectively. Lilly smiled as she walked to the centre of the circle and struck a pose. "So, lovah boys, do you like our outfits?" she asked them with a smirk._

_LOVEloveLOVE_

Duncan just grinned as Meg walked into his arms. "Yes, I must say I _definitely_ like this latest stunt by you, Lil. I just have to keep my eyes off my sisters," he added, rolling his eyes. Meg giggled, a testament to their shots in Lilly's room, and sat herself in Duncan's lap.

Mac had placed herself in front of Dick, sticking out her hip and pouting a little. Dick just smirked and held out his hands. "Come on, Mackie; why are you standing all the way over there when you could be making yourself comfortable with me?" Mac couldn't really hold her pout for long as she, too, made herself comfortable with Dick on his chair.

Lilly walked to the bowl of her vodka jellies, and was shocked to find it almost empty. "I cannot believe you guys! You've nearly cleaned out my whole bowl! Please, tell me there was something entertaining that came from it," she told them, sternly, looking each guy straight in the eyes. Dick and Wallace laughed as Duncan coloured.

Logan cleared his throat, grinning at the male Kane. "Duncan here failed at the game he decided to play; forced to do a naked run." Logan was smiling as he told the story, yet his eyes never left Veronica for more than a glance. _'Dude, she's trying to kill me or something,'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head somewhat.

Veronica, who had laughed when Duncan's punishment was told, walked herself to hers and Logan's chair and sat herself down. Logan shifted slightly, a small amount of wariness showing on his face briefly. He wasn't exactly sure how long he could hide his excitement in seeing Veronica. Nevertheless, Logan opened his arms and Veronica settled herself into the v in his legs and rested against his chest before staring out across the garden.

Their seating arrangement didn't go unnoticed; Duncan had raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend and twin. His fingers tickled Meg's side lightly and, once he had her attention, Duncan motioned across to the not official (but totally obvious to everyone but themselves) couple. Meg pursed her lips, frowning slightly at the pair. "Can't they just get their act together already?" Duncan whispered into Meg's ear.

Meg nodded her head, slightly, before whispering back, "Do you know what's stopping them? I remember whispers, years ago, that Veronica really liked Logan," Meg asked back, racking her brains as to find a reason why Veronica, the queen of creating and fixing other's relationships, and Logan hadn't gotten together. "Wait a minute; this is Veronica we're talking about. She's slower than a rusty doorknob when it comes to her own relationships. She's exactly the same as you in that respect, Dunc," she added with a grin.

Duncan tightly squeezed his girlfriend's side until she pinched the back of his hand in retaliation until he conceded. "Fair enough, Veronica was the one who hit me over the head, repeatedly, until I asked you out. But I think it's more to do with losing Logan's friendship, or something else ridiculous like that. Honestly, what does she think will happen? He'll turn her down?" Duncan laughed at the very thought of this. Logan only had eyes for Veronica since they were 10.

Deciding to take the lead, Meg sat up a little straighter. "You know what? I think I'm tired of being out here. Why don't we go inside or something? I would bet money there's a good movie that we could watch," she said to the group, looking to Lilly and Duncan for confirmation. Duncan just shrugged, and stood up too.

"'Good Movie' would depend if you mention romantic comedy or not," Veronica said with a drawl, still in a stare. "I know for a fact that Duncan would instantly turn his nose up unless it was some kind of sci-fi action movie." Duncan found an empty jelly cup and threw it at his twin.

"I would not! I watched _A Walk to Remember_ with Meg and didn't think it was bad," he told them, a small whine making its way into his voice.

Veronica was about to open her mouth again, until Logan's hand snaked his way up and across her lips, "Alright, you two, can it!" he told them, loudly and exasperatedly. "Lilly! Choose a movie out of your vast collection that you know most people will like," he told the eldest Kane, whilst his hand slowly left the mouth of the youngest. Lilly thought for a moment, before jumping up and reaching to pull Wallace, and Mac to their feet as well.

"_Never Been Kissed_. That's what we're going to watch," Lilly told the group, giddy as a schoolgirl. Mac pulled Dick to his feet and, with Wallace, they followed Lilly's path into the pool house. Duncan and Meg were at the door when Lilly came speeding past. They stood aside and waited for the trio, before Meg looked back towards Logan and Veronica, who hadn't moved an inch. At Meg's quirked eyebrow, Duncan turned back to his twin and best friend.

"Yo V! Logan! You two coming?" he asked, half-heartedly, actually wishing they'd stay out here by themselves. Sure enough, Veronica had a look about her when she looked back at him.

"Do you honestly think I'd sit through that idiotic movie?" she asked him, looking surprised. "I can't believe Lilly even chose that movie! She knows I despise it with a passion! I mean, a twenty-something going back to school as an undercover journalist? Pur-lease!" Before Veronica could come out with more, Logan's hand was, once again, clamped across her mouth. Knowing she was defeated, Veronica slumped back against Logan's chest.

Duncan shrugged and turned back to enter the pool house with Meg. She reached for her hand and whispered into his ear, "I think that's _exactly_ why Lilly chose 'Never Been Kissed". Veronica hates it with a passion, and Logan would stick with Veronica no matter what."

_LOVEloveLOVE_

Slowly, Logan relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around Veronica's small frame. She lent her head back and rested against his shoulder and turned her eyes from the garden to the stars. Logan caught the look of wonder and bliss on the girl's face and smiled, resting his own head on top of hers. "Whatcha looking at, Ronnie?"

"The stars," she replied, simply. "You should know that," Veronica added, turning to look at her friend's face. "How many times have we just sat out here and watched them?" In response, Logan got up, Veronica in his arms and all, to move them to their favourite spot; a patch of grass on the far side of the pool house had been christened as their area one evening, talking about various problems like Logan's father

"How many hours do you reckon we've spent together out here, just looking up into space?" Veronica asked him, speaking slowly like her mind was on other things. Logan just shrugged, and sidled right up against the petite girl.

"Dunno. It would be a lot, though, when you think about it. How many times have the other Kanes ditched us for their significant others?" He asked in reply, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Tell me something true, Veronica Kane," Logan added, his fingers lightly tickling Veronica's sides. She just pushed his hands away and thought for a moment.

"Something true, you say? I am so grateful for Lilly and Duncan," she said, turning her face to smirk at her friend. At his outraged face, Veronica laughed and added, "Oh, did I forget someone? I am grateful to have Mr Logan Echolls as my friend." Veronica sighed and turned her face back to the stars. "I have no idea how boring my life would've been without you three. Now, tell _me_ something true, Logan," she commanded, with a small giggle.

Logan battled with himself as to what he should say. He wanted to tell the small girl how much he loved her, or that he had since that day where Veronica was in knee socks and a soccer uniform. He wanted to tell the small girl how much he wanted to kiss her right now, and how beautiful and hot she looked in that skanky attire they had donned in the house. He knew that little Ronnie was still fairly inebriated, but that it would be easy to laugh it off as a joke if she had sobered up faster than Logan had thought. He steeled himself, finally deciding on a fact to share with Veronica.

"Something true, you say?" Logan asked, with a smile, mirroring what Veronica had started with. With a small voice, Logan bared himself, "I have fallen in love with my best friend."

* * *

AN: Ok. first of all, i would like to appologise for the zilch communication on my part :P just to fill everyone in, i've just moved away from home to the biiig city to start university. At the moment, my house doesnt have internet, and the only time i can get on is when im in a computer lat at the uni. where i am at the moment :D I am wanting to keep the chapters at about the same length, so in saying that, updates will become less frequent that i used to post. But dont worry, i will finish the story.... hopefully before christmas :D hehehe.

clickie the little green button to let me know what you think! e-ellens


	10. Chapter 10

Hey There. OMG!! I'm like so so so so so SO SO SO SORRY!! I kinda just hit a block with this story, and then uni got in the way, and it turned into November. But, I've got you around 700 words of an update. I was planning on just keeping on writing to the usual length (1500) and finishing the story, but I decided to drag it out a little ;)

There's probably only one more chapter after this, so enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"_Something true, you say?" Logan asked, with a smile, mirroring what Veronica had started with. With a small voice, Logan bared himself, "I have fallen in love with my best friend." _

_**LOVEloveLOVE**_

Veronica sat up suddenly, turning her full body to face Logan's. Her mouth opened, as if she was about to say something, then shut quickly; shock appeared in her eyes and her cheeks flushed. Tentatively, her fingers brushed over Logan's cheek, before she lay back down and faced the stars. Logan, who had been holding his breath, let it out slowly; resigned. _'She doesn't feel the same...'_ he thought to himself, dejectedly, as they resumed their previous positions, lying on the grass.

"Tell me something true, Veronica Kane," Logan said, softly, hoping his previous statement wouldn't change anything between the two. To his surprise, Veronica snuggled into his side.

"I think I have too," she replied, shyly; not often a trait shown by the Kane daughters. It was Logan's turn to bolt upright, shock plastered across his features.

"WHAT?" he yelled, not totally in control of his reflexes. Veronica just glared at him, as Duncan's voice was heard from the pool house.

"You guys alright out there?" he asked, acting all brotherly. Veronica just called back an affirmation that they were alright, before looking back to Logan. He was still just sitting there, looking at one of his oldest friends, trying to comprehend that Veronica felt the same way as he did. Logan opened his mouth to respond, only to find Veronica's hand clamped across his face.

"Oh no you don't," she told him, sternly. "No speaking for you unless you know what to say... what I want you to say," she added softly, looking into his eyes.

_**LOVEloveLOVE**_

Duncan cast an inquisitive look towards the door of the pool house, trying to determine what would've been said for Logan to yell out. About to get up and go check, he heard Logan reply and Meg pulled him back down.

"Dunc, just leave them be," Meg told her boyfriend, exasperatedly. "You know, if there were any real problems, there would be more that just one yell. Besides, they can both take care of themselves," she added, offhandedly, as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Lily, unnoticed by the rest of the friends, slowly crept over to the window to see if she could view the interaction that caused Logan to yell. Thankfully she had chosen the right window, since her eye line was filled with Logan and Veronica, both sitting upright with faces mere inches apart.

"Finally," Lily whispered to herself, glad that her insightful little sister was finally close to her own personal happiness.

"Oi, Lil!" Dick called out, loudly, unaware how alcohol messed with his vocal levels. Groaning internally as she realised she had been spotted, Lily turned swiftly back towards the group. Hands on hips, she threw her best glare at Dick.

"Do you mind?" she asked slowly, one hand slowly sliding off her hip as she shifted her weight to one foot. "I know it's hard for your mind to fathom more than one thing at a time, but _they_," Lily flung her arm out in the direction of Veronica and Logan, "might actually realise they're madly in love with each other. And. You're. Ruining. My. Snooping!" she exclaimed, slightly stomping her foot for added emphasis.

Dick, in response, just held his hands up in surrender, a dopy smile gracing his lips, before turning back to Mac and the movie. Lily rolled her eyes, before darting back to the window. Once she got there, however, Logan and V were nowhere to be seen. Groaning loudly, she just flounced back to the group and sat down heavily on a beanbag.

* * *

AN: once again, I'm so sorry for the short-ness, and the hiatus-ness of this story :P


End file.
